This invention concerns glazed roof construction and, in particular, concerns glazed roofs formed of ducted plastics panels supported between glazing bars.
Plastics panels for forming glazed roofs are typically produced in standard widths, for example, of 500 mm. Every attempt is made, when designing say a conservatory having a glazed roof, to use a roof requiring only standard width panels, in order to facilitate erection of the roof. However, in some situations, non-standard panel widths are needed because of space considerations. Then standard panels have to be cut down and special arrangements made at the cut down ends to finish the conservatory roof. The plastics panels used may have formations that enable them to be linked directly to glazing bars but if they are cut down, those formations are lost.
There are three typical situations in which non-standard widths panels may be required. The first situation is for a lean-to type of conservatory where the roof panels extend from a wall. If the roof is of non-standard width it is customary to put equal width non-standard panels at each end of the roof for symmetry. The second situation is in a typical duo-pitch conservatory where roof panels are parallel to a wall against which the conservatory is built. In this situation it is customary to put the non-standard width panels abutting the wall.
The third situation is where a conservatory is fitted into a corner and so abuts against two walls, and then the two walls which may not actually be at right angles to each other. In that situation typically the non-standard width panel may have to be cut down to be wider at one end than the other, to accommodate the non-right angle corner, into which it is fitted.